


A Noble's Bride

by paradiseghost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, ryuji is a half vampire and his mom loves him and does her best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: “Not human, but not vampire. Ah, I understand,” The man’s grip tightens ever so slightly, but it’s still enough force that Ryuji is sure his jaw would be broken had he no vampire blood in him.“But, what would a half breed want with me?”





	A Noble's Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodysong/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER THE SURPRISE IS THAT I'M WRITING A MULTICHAPTER FIC FOR U I LOVE U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Come along darling, you mustn’t fall behind.”

Ryuji is frightened when his mother first brings him to Akira’s palace, or, the ruins of what once was a palace that the now disgraced noble inhabits. Ryuji’s mother had sought out anyone who would be willing to take care of her child, but was having trouble in every coven, Ryuji’s heritage being a problem with the elders. 

He was only half vampire, after all.

His mother refused to tell him about his father, and after the first few times he stopped asking. The problem with a half vampire, though, is that they age. Far slower than humans, but they grow none the less. The only way to turn Ryuji into a full vampire is to have one of noble blood convert him, but nobles tended not to deal with lesser vampires, and lesser vampires tended not to deal with vampires who had relations with humans, especially ones that produced a child from the affair. 

At first it was okay, Ryuji’s mother was able to feed herself and child sufficiently, was able to give them a nice enough life in a small human town where people didn’t ask questions so long as nothing terrible was happening. It just so happened that she convinced to town that she was a doctor of sorts, and was an excellent hypnosis. Getting blood out of her patients was easy enough, and she learned how much was okay to take so that nobody died on her table.  
And then Ryuji began to grow. 

When Ryuji reached a certain point in his growth, his mother realized that is would be too difficult to take blood for both of them without killing her patients and that would not do. Ultimately she decided that she could take less and give her child more. After all, she would not grow. Even though she became weaker, it wasn’t so much that she couldn’t handle.

A sickness broke out.

She remembers the day clearly, a patient coming in, explaining that he suddenly felt faint, and couldn’t eat anything. Nothing too inconspicuous, many people had those  
symptoms, and she was always able to remedy them. But this time, when she took his blood sample, it came out a sickly dark colour, thick and odd. Not only that, but it smelled rotten, like spoiled milk. 

That very night she and her child left the town in search of another. 

Many years passed, the sickness spreading through humans faster and faster each day. What little blood she could find she would give to Ryuji, until eventually she realized that she could no longer take care of him. It was heartbreaking, but she knew the only way to keep him alive was to find a coven that would take him; nobody would.

Then, one night, just after the sun set, they found a place that seemed like a miracle had found it.

“It’s the guardian,” the villagers told them. “He lives in the castle at the top of the hill. So long as we do not disturb him, he takes care of us.”

“He’s reclusive, we never see him, but he keeps us healthy. If there’s a criminal one day, he’s gone the next.”

“He’s kindly to the children; they like to go up there when they are young. They always come back with something interesting to say about him.”

“No one really knows who he is, but he’s been there since I was a child, since my father was a child. But he’s never harmed us, so who cares?”

“Some say he’s a grim reaper. Sometimes our elderly seem wonderful, but they suddenly pass in their sleep. The young like to say it’s because the guardian came and took them away, as though they’ve seen him do it.”

Ryuji and his mother went to see him that night. 

When they arrive to his gate Ryuji’s mother pauses.

“My darling boy, you must go alone from here. I’m sure you’ve noticed, but mama is no longer able to take care of you, but she loves you, so you must go to this man and do as he asks. This is our only hope my dear.”

With one last hug and kiss, Ryuji’s mother leaves him standing outside of this stranger’s castle, fading in the sunrise’s early light. 

It doesn’t matter how Ryuji cries for her, he knows his mother can no longer come back.

Ryuji manages to find his way in before the sun begins to show over the horizon. His human blood protects him from fading in early morning and evening sunlight, but he still is sensitive to the sun itself. 

He enters through a broken window, pulling the heavy curtain back carefully so as not to let too much light into this vampire’s lair. He walks carefully, his footsteps not making a noise, the swish of his clothing barely audible. It doesn’t seem to matter as a strong arm grips around his waist, the other hand of this faceless assailant gripping his chin and forcing his around. 

Ryuji freezes.

Bright red eyes stare into his, long black curls frame a face as pale and gaunt as his mother’s had been when they were forced to eat less, but Ryuji can tell by this man’s grip that he was in no way weakened. He can’t even bring himself to breathe as this man curiously sniffs him.

“Not human, but not vampire. Ah, I understand,” The man’s grip tightens ever so slightly, but it’s still enough force that Ryuji is sure his jaw would be broken had he no vampire blood in him.

“But, what would a half breed want with me?”

Ryuji gulps, his voice quavering and almost silent.

“My mother brought me here so I could escape from death. Our town fell to a terrible sickness and no coven would take us.”

The stranger lets him go suddenly and begins to walk away, motioning for Ryuji to follow him into a different room.

“Sit.”

Ryuji sits on a chair in what must have at some point been a beautiful parlor. Through the dark he was able to see torn and faded wall paper, the table a solid, sturdy oak, the chairs worn leather.

The master of the castle disappears for a moment, only to reappear again with a wine bottle and two glasses.

“Drink, I’m sure you haven’t been eating well these past few years.”

Every instinct inside Ryuji is screaming at him to gulp down the blood not only in his cup but in the whole bottle, but he sips it slowly, making sure not to go faster than the stranger.

“So, half breed, what will you do for my shelter?”

Ryuji chokes on the sip he was in the middle of, his eyes growing wide and staring at this stranger.

“I- What would you want from me?”

Before Ryuji can even blink, the stranger is in front of him, standing tall, holding his jaw once more but in a gentler manner. 

“What would I want from you?”

When the stranger smiles Ryuji can feel a shiver run down his spine, the man’s canines long and tinted red with the blood he just drank.

“You are a pretty thing aren’t you? Why not become my bride?”

Ryuji understands the unsaid threat that lingers between them. Either he does as the man asks, or he is thrown back to the outside world. Instead of a direct answer, Ryuji stares at the man in front of him.

“Who are you?”

The man takes his hand back, the action feeling like a caress with how slow he goes. He bows deeply before Ryuji, a hand over his chest, the other tucked behind his back, as though he was taught by a prince.

“I am Akira Kurusu, first and only son of the Count and Countess Kurusu.”

A nobleman.

Before Ryuji could stop himself he asks at a volume much louder than he had been using before.

“Why are you living here?!”

Akira straightens then, his piercing gaze upon Ryuji once more, making him inhale sharply. He messed up.

“My parents did not approve of my kindness towards the humans, so they banished me from their home. I came here and found an aging vampire living in this castle. He told me so long as I uphold his deeds I can continue to live here. One day, he told me that the people here suspect he is a vampire, and that they will also suspect the same of myself, but they will not hurt us so long we do not hurt them. That’s when a vampire hunter came through. My master was slain, his head taken as a trophy. I have continued upholding his legacy for centuries now.”

Akira steps forward again, gripping the armrests on either side of Ryuji, successfully entrapping him.

“If there is a God like so many in this village claim, then he must have noticed this damned soul’s good deeds, for he brought a beauty like you to my door.”

Ryuji can’t do anything as Akira dips his head, their lips brushing together for just a moment. It’s not really a kiss, but Ryuji can feel his face on fire, but instead of pursuing that, Akira continues diagonally, his cold mouth brushing Ryuji’s skin until he stops at the pulse point on the side of his throat.

“Your heart still beats. Would you like to be damned for eternity?”

He’s too frozen to answer, and lets Akira pierce his skin. Ryuji has never been bitten before, his mother refusing to partake in her child’s blood, and no vampire wanting to drink the blood of a filthy half breed, but he’s sure it’s not supposed to feel so, euphoric. He gasps as he feels the blood rush to the point of contact between him and Akira, his head feeling light, his eyes falling closed. Is he making noise? He feels like he is but he also can’t bring himself to care about it. He feels himself panting as Akira licks over the puncture wound, closing the holes so no blood comes out, but Ryuji doesn’t want him to leave just yet, letting go of his inhibitions and bringing his arms to hold around Akira’s strong shoulders.

Ryuji gasps when he feels Akira’s knee sliding between his open legs, knowing that he’s smirking against his throat, but Ryuji is too gone to care, and instead rubs himself up against Akira’s strong thigh, groans and sighs leaving his body before he can even think.  
It’s too warm, Ryuji unused to the feeling of blood pumping between his veins so rapidly. Even when he runs or flies, his heart never beats this fast. The sensation is intoxicating at least, addicting at most, and Ryuji can feel his mind losing control, giving in to every pleasurable feeling between Akira’s mouth, hands, and leg.  
Something breaks within himself, and Ryuji lets out a loud moan as whatever it is releases. He’s boneless and breathing hard, the front of his pants sticky and gross, but he’s far too blissful to care at the moment. 

Akira picks him up and walks him to what must be a bedroom, and from there into a bath. He sits Ryuji down and strips him of his dirty clothes and cleans him with a soft towel, pressing kisses to his bare skin, playfully nipping at him sometimes. 

When Ryuji is clean Akira leaves and comes back with clothes that look far too elegant for Ryuji to wear, but he accepts them anyway, not wanting to deny his saviour’s hospitality. 

“You understand what this means now right?”

Ryuji is looks to see Akira smiling at him again, the same feeling of fear running through his body, though this time he feels more of a thrill than actual fear. He doesn’t say anything, choosing to let Akira finish his thought. It’s not long before Akira sweeps him up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before bringing them to his bed.

“You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this in good time but yall kno me


End file.
